1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to activities typically employed by ground located personnel when assisting with the parking of an aircraft at a passenger terminal. More specifically, this invention is utilized by a Ramp Agent to indicate to the aircraft operator that the aircraft wheel chocks are applied to the aircraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Aircraft arriving at a terminal are typically guided to a parking position by an agent, sometimes referred to as a Ramp Agent. In some instances the Ramp Agent uses internationally recognized hand and arm signals to direct the aircraft operator to continue the approach to the terminal. When the aircraft reaches the desired stopping position, the Ramp Agent will indicate to the aircraft operator that the stop position is achieved. The aircraft operator will then apply and hold the brakes. The operator will continue to hold the brakes until the Ramp Agent signals that one or more wheel chocks have been inserted against the aircraft wheels and the tarmac. This “Chocks-In” signal is typically a hand signal comprised of two clenched fists with the thumbs of each fist extended and pointing toward each other. In low light conditions and at night, the Agent may utilize an illuminated wand in each hand to improve the visibility of the hand signal. When using the wands, the Agent will orient them in a position pointing toward each other, similar to the thumb positions used when illumination is not needed. Hand signaling by such methods can be challenging. The close proximity of the aircraft to the terminal and the elevation of the cockpit make it difficult for the aircraft operator to view the Ramp Agent through the aircraft windows. The Agent may elect to stand on a ladder or on top of parked equipment to become more viewable. In some instances, airport terminal operators have employed a remotely operated display panel as referenced in U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,648 to guide the aircraft to a stopping position. The referenced display panel is commonly referred to as a “traffic light” and is mounted on an exterior surface of the terminal wall where it is easily viewable by the aircraft operator. This traffic light aids in indicating when the stopping location has been reached, but it does not contain a means to indicate when the wheel chocks have been inserted. A Ramp Agent utilizing the remotely operated traffic light is required to finish the parking sequence by using the aforementioned hand signaling methods to indicate when the wheel chocks are in place. Therefore, using and viewing hand signaling methods to complete a parking sequence remains as a challenge.